Les regrets du passé
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Et si c'était à refaire? Ne vous vous êtes jamais posé cette question? Il arriva un jour ou Percy Weasley se la posa, ce jour qui avait tout changé pour le monde sorcier. On était le 2 mai 1998


Fred était là étendu sous les décombres et les gravats. Son corps parsemé des débris du mur qui avait éclaté sous l'impact. Ses membres avaient pris un angle étrange sous le choc de l'impact. Mais le pire était son sourire figé, ce rictus plaqué sur le cadavre encore chaud de son frère. Cette grimace qui lui glaçait le sang, représentait le pardon que lui offrait son jeune frère. La rédemption, et le rachat de ses fautes, ce sourire était tout pour lui, il signifiait tant. Maintenant ce n'était qu'un rictus, le masque grossier de ce qui aurait pu être.

Il était là, agenouillé auprès de ce corps désarticulé. Il aurait tellement voulu se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une marionnette, mais il ne pouvait se leurrer. Il l'avait vu tomber de ses propres yeux. Son dernier rire mourant sur ses lèvres, un rire qui lui était adressé. Une blague qui autrefois l'aurait énervé et qui l'avait pourtant ravi.  
Il avait perdu tellement d'occasion de lui dire, de leur dire combien il les aimait. Il était venu pour se faire pardonner, pour faire enfin quelque chose de juste. Ce jour-là, il avait réalisé son égarement, et les horreurs qu'il avait dites.

Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le temps viendrait à lui manquer, qu'on lui arracherait une partie de sa famille. Il était arrivé trop tard, il avait causé sa mort comme celles de tant d'autres. Il avait déchiré des familles, condamné des innocents et tout cela au nom du pouvoir qui l'aveuglait.  
Il ne réalisait que maintenant ses erreurs, la mort de Fred le confrontait à ses crimes.  
Il aurait voulu tout recommencer, effacer ces dernières années. Et si tout était à refaire ?

Alors il réécrirait les pages de son histoire. Il effacerait les taches sombres de ses actes qui parsemaient le livre de sa vie. Il les remplirait de souvenir avec sa famille intacte.  
Oui si c'était à refaire, il changerait tellement de choses à sa vie.  
Il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas changer son caractère. Il restait un homme qui aspirait à de grandes choses. Mais de trop grandes choses peuvent mener à un avenir sombre. Il serait resté l'homme ambitieux, intelligent et aimant apprendre.  
Mais il aurait aussi voulu être un homme qui passe plus de temps avec sa famille. Il aurait ri aux blagues des jumeaux. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu Fred, il se souvenait des éclats de rires de la famille, à leurs blagues et à leur humeur contagieuse.  
Le terrier lui manquait, la bonne cuisine de sa mère et les longues discussions avec son père sur le ministère. Il aurait aimé être là pour sa jeune sœur, et aider Hermione avec qui il partageait tant de points communs. Ron lui aurait demandé des conseils qu'il aurait été ravi de donner. Et surtout, il aurait pu cesser de regarder Harry Potter comme l'ennemi public n°1.

Sa vie aurait été bien différente. Une vie entourée d'une famille aimante au lieu d'être seul. Il supportait difficilement de rentrer le soir dans son minuscule appartement où le silence pesant l'environnait. Il s'abrutissait de travail pour oublier ses échecs, aucun collègue ne lui adressait la parole, le prenant pour un arriviste pédant. S'il avait accepté la main que lui tendait sa famille au lieu de sa vie misérable, il aurait pu rentrer le soir dans un foyer chaleureux.  
Combien de fois avait-il remercié ses parents pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui ? Trop peu, il trouvait cela normal, il le prenait comme un dû. Combien de fois avait-il dit à sa famille combien il tenait à eux ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était il y a bien longtemps.  
Combien de fois avait-il était mesquin avec ses frères et sœur ? Bien trop souvent. Il les avait trop souvent envoyés sur les roses.  
Bien des choses auraient pu être différentes. Bien des choses auraient pu changer. Il n'aurait jamais dû refuser cette main tendue qu'on lui avait offert. Il aurait dû accepter de reconnaitre ses erreurs et de revenir chez lui quand il en avait encore le temps, quand tout aurait pu revenir comme auparavant. Il se souvenait encore des regrets qu'il avait eus après ce jour là où il avait refusé d'adresser la parole à sa mère. Ils lui avaient offert la rédemption et dans un élan d'orgueil il l'avait balayée d'un revers de la main.

Il ne pouvait plus changer le passé. Il ne pouvait plus faire revenir à la vie Fred. Il porterait sa mort comme un fardeau, elle serait la croix de ses erreurs. Mais il pouvait tout faire pour se racheter. Il ne pouvait pas réécrire son passé, mais le futur ne l'était pas encore. A lui de choisir ce qui s'écrirait sur ces pages encore vierges. Ce qu'il allait faire pour remplir les pages manquantes à son livre. La douleur, l'envie de se racheter et la conscience de ses actes ouvraient un nouveau chapitre. Il était temps de se lever, d'aller de l'avant et de se battre pour ce à quoi il croyait. Il ne laisserait pas la guerre lui prendre une autre partie de lui. Il se leva fort de cette prise de conscience et avec toute la fougue d'un homme neuf, il se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille. La fin de la guerre et le deuil seront les premières lignes de son futur qui se dévoilait lentement. 


End file.
